


Promise

by Miranthia



Series: 30 Day Prompt Challenge [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, F/F, Macarenna, The Black Nag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranthia/pseuds/Miranthia
Summary: "Promises are only as strong as the person who gives them." --Stephen Richards





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of _Prepared_ , but can be read as a standalone.

_Shitshitshitshitshitshit……_

Mac sucked in a sharp breath as she rolled over the top of the counter to drop off the other side, mentally blocking out the screams and utter chaos that filled the air. Her cheek burned from where a stray bullet grazed it, and she pushed that to the back of her mind as well. Now was not the time to dwell on pain; it would only get you killed. She had one thing on her mind, and one thing only.

_Brenna._

She would find her no matter what, even if it meant she perished in the process. Finding her and getting her to safety with the others was the only thing that mattered. That was the only thing that ever mattered; protecting all of them.

She had come back to the spot where they had been separated, remembering that there was a weapons store about three blocks east. So she made a beeline for it, running without stopping to aid the ones that cried out for help. As much as it pained her to, she kept going, pretending that she wasn’t surrounded by reanimated dead, decaying flesh, and the terror crazed living. Survival was the key, and taking care of her family was the key to Mac’s survival. She had to find Brenna and get her out of the city, before the city was no more.

Mac crouched among the rubble and gore behind the counter, willing her breathing to slow and her steadily rising panic to level off. She had bypassed all of the gun displays for a reason, other than the fact the store had pretty much been picked clean. She needed something light, quiet, and lethal. Something that was akin to an extension of her arm, and wouldn’t slow her down much. Something that would keep those things at bay while she searched for her love.

A machete, perhaps. Or better yet, a katana. Mac’s mouth fell open slightly as she stared at the weapon stashed away underneath the counter. It was a generic thing, probably waiting for its owner to come pick it up. She thanked the Maker above for this small gleam of hope amid the chaos, and took a firm hold on the bound hilt without a second thought.

 

Mac was running through the city once more, calling out Brenna’s name with no cares as to who or what heard her. They were almost out of time. She skidded to a halt outside of a ruined building, her ears straining to pick out the sound again amidst the screams. Her heart almost stopped when she heard it again, only louder this time.

She found her in the drugstore across the street, two of the creatures almost on her. Brenna managed to take one out, but her feet got tangled up in the spilled items all over the floor and other random debris, tripping her. Mac was on the thing before Brenna could even blink, the enraged woman bashing the back of its head into the floor repeatedly until it kicked, flailed, and gnashed its teeth together no more.

“Mac!” Brenna gasped as she was pulled to her feet, her arms wrapping around the other woman tightly. Her body trembled as she fought back her fear and exhaustion, knowing that she had to keep it together. “You came back for me.” she sobbed slightly into her shoulder.

Mac kissed the side of her head and finally allowed herself a moment of rest. “Of course I did. I’ll never let you go Brenna, never.”

“Do you promise?” she whispered, a small tear tracking down through the dust and grime on her face.

Mac released her tight hold on her lover, swiping the small thing off of her cheek before softly pressing her lips to Brenna’s. “On my life.” She noticed the other woman wince slightly as she put her weight on her left ankle. “We need to get out of the city, now. It’s practically been overrun, and in less than two hours the problem is going to be…..contained. Can you walk?”

“I think so, I think it’s just twisted.” She grimaced as she tested it out further, hoping beyond hope that it wasn’t broken. “Where are the others?”

Mac dropped down and laced Brenna’s boot up all the way, tying the laces tightly in hopes that it would do until they got to safety. She picked up a fallen pistol, choosing to not look at it’s equally fallen owner as she ejected the magazine to see how many bullets were left. Satisfied, she snapped it back into place and retrieved her forgotten blade, the once beautiful thing now marred with blood. “They’re safe, don’t worry. We’re going to head towards the river and meet up with them.” She straightened up and handed the gun to Brenna, taking her free hand and squeezing it lightly.

Brenna squeezed back and then the two were off, racing against the clock and past unspeakable horrors towards the river, and hopefully safety as well.


End file.
